Un cadeau pour le bac ?
by Seikashiro
Summary: Malik, ayant assez de voir qu'Altaïr bossait jamais en dehors des cours, accepta son pari de lui offrir quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé à offrir à quelqu'un s'il avait son bac. Qu'est ce qu'il avait à lui offrir ? Altaïr réussira-t-il à avoir son bac ? AltaïrxMalik ModernAU HighshoolAU (Juste des persos de Watch Dogs en guest rapidement)


Bonsoir bonjour.

Mood du bac, j'ai que ça dans la tête quasiment. Pour info, il me reste que les épreuves de spé à passer (Arts plastiques écrits et oral).

Micro apparition de personnages de Watch_Dogs 1 et 2 parce que j'avais envie lol.

Bref, profitez bien de ces 2897 mots.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

"Mais qu'est ce que tu fous encore chez moi enfoiré ?"

Altaïr détourna lentement son regard de l'écran et leva la main en guise de salutation.

"Oh c'est toi.

\- BAH OUI C'EST MOI CONNARD J'HABITE ICI !

\- Roh ça va, arrête de gueuler.

\- Je gueule si je veux ok ? Je répète mais j'suis chez moi ici. Qu'est ce que tu fous la et qui t'as laissé entrer ?"

Altaïr bailla en s'étirant sur le canapé, faisant monter légèrement son sweat à capuche. Malik avait une jolie vue sur les quelques abdos qui étaient visibles. Le jeune homme secoua la tête et alla déposer son sac à côté du canapé et alla s'assoir sur l'un des fauteuils.

"Ton père m'a laissé entrer. Il avait dit que tu ne tarderais pas à rentrer donc j'suis rentré et j'ai attendu. Il m'a dit de te dire qu'il est parti faire les courses d'ailleurs, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Mouais ok. Mais sinon pourquoi t'es là ?

\- J'me faisais chier.

\- T'as pas un bac à réviser ? Genre les écrits c'est dans une semaine tu sais.

\- Ouais mais flemme. Tu viens d'où toi ? Généralement tu reviens à 15 heures.

\- Bibliothèque, j'étais parti réviser avec Aiden et Wrench." Répondit simplement Malik.

Altaïr fronça légèrement les sourcils à l'entente de ces noms. Il pouvait tolérer Aiden, un mec de l'autre classe de S spécialité informatique. Par contre, Wrench, un STMG complètement excentrique, il ne savait pas trop quoi y penser. Il était... Bizarre et... Bref, son comportement n'avait même pas de mots pour le qualifier correctement.

Malik, Aiden et Wrench étaient dans la même classe en Seconde donc il pouvait comprendre qu'ils étaient plus ou moins proches mais quand même aller à la bibliothèque ensemble...

"J'peux savoir pourquoi un L va réviser avec un S et un STMG ? demanda Altaïr suspicieux. Genre, réviser entre L je veux bien mais la, 3 filières différentes, c'est carrément incompréhensible.

\- J'avais besoin d'aide pour comprendre des trucs en spé math et Aiden et Wrench avaient besoin de coaching en Philo.

\- Et pourquoi tu m'as pas demandé aussi ? J'suis en S j'te rappelle."

Malik lui lança un regard sévère.

"Je t'ai jamais vu bosser tout le long de l'année alors oui, je doute de tes capacités intellectuelles.

\- Tu me blesses la.

\- Ta gueule. Reste si tu veux mais ne me dérange pas, j'ai de la littérature à réviser."

\- C'est pas la matière sur laquelle tu rages tout le temps ? Genre le truc des 2 dissertations en 2 heures la ?

\- Si c'est ça. Maintenant j'peux bosser ? demanda Malik irrité.

\- Tu te prends trop la tête à trop bosser Mal'. Chill un peu, tu vas l'avoir ton bac.

\- Je préfère réviser et d'être sur de l'avoir au premier coup."

Altaïr ricana et se rallongea sur le canapé.

"J'vais pas réviser et l'avoir.

\- Mouais, répondit Malik pas totalement convaincu, j'attends de voir ça.

\- Tu veux parier ?"

Malik haussa un sourcil. Altaïr avait le don pour parier sur tout et n'importe quoi.

"Ça dépend l'enjeu. Fais-moi rêver si je gagne.

\- Hmm... J'te donnerais une chose que je n'ai jamais donné à personne.

\- C'est quoi ? demanda Malik curieux.

\- Tu crois vraiment que c'est équitable si jamais je te le disais ?

\- Nan pas vraiment. Du coup si t'as ton bac, je te donnerais quelque chose que moi j'ai jamais donné à quelqu'un c'est ça ?

\- Ouais. Sauf si t'as pas d'idées.

\- Nan nan c'est bon.

\- Alors deal ?

\- Deal. Maintenant laisse moi bosser tu veux ?

\- Ouaaaaaais d'accord."

Altaïr retourna son attention sur la télé tandis que Malik installa ses affaires sur la table à manger pour travailler. En même temps, il repensa au pari que lui et son "meilleur ami" avaient faits. Il savait qu'Altaïr avait donné beaucoup de choses dans sa vie, mais vraiment il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il n'avait pas donné. Par contre, Malik lui...

Le jeune homme se mit à rougir légèrement.

L'une des choses qu'il n'avait donné à personne encore était son premier baiser.

Malik enfouit son visage contre ses paumes. Pourquoi avait-il fait ce pari ? Surement par fierté. Mais sur ce coup la, il était un peu con. Soupirant, Malik se leva pour chercher un verre d'eau, voulant se rafraîchir un peu. Il passa près du canapé ou Altaïr avait fini par s'endormir... en moins de 5 minutes. Malik ricana mais continua à observer Altaïr.

Son visage était serein, la bouche légèrement entrouverte et la respiration calme. Heureusement qu'il ne ronflait pas. En tout cas, Malik resta la, à observer le visage de son meilleur ami. Il pouvait y distinguer le fin duvet sur son menton et ses joues, et évidemment la cicatrice qui barrait sa lèvre gauche. Ces fine lèvres qui attiraient tant Malik...

Le jeune homme, remarquant où ses pensées dérivaient, se mit à rougir très fort. Il secoua la tête et claqua doucement ses joues avec ses deux mains. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense de son meilleur ami de cette manière ! Pourtant, cela fait depuis un certain temps que Malik avait un crush, même plus que ça, il était amoureux d'Altaïr. Évidemment, il préférait ne rien dire au risque de foutre en l'air cette amitié qui dure depuis l'enfance.

Malik reprit ses esprits et lança un regard rapide à Altaïr. Ce dernier dormait toujours. Il soupira de soulagement et s'éloigna de canapé pour boire ce verre d'eau qu'il voulait avant que ses pensées ne dérivent.

En se retournant, il ne remarqua pas la paire d'yeux dorés le fixer avec insistance.

* * *

Premier jour, épreuve de philosophie.

Malik était plutôt doué en philosophie. Il aimait énormément lire les anciens ouvrages de philosophie, surtout si ces livres étaient eux-mêmes anciens. En bref, sa connaissance philosophique lui a permit de sortir de l'épreuve haut la main. En sortant, il remarqua qu'Altaïr était déjà dehors alors qu'il était resté environ 3h40.

Malik fronça les sourcils en passant devant son meilleur ami mais ne dit rien. Il devait réviser l'histoire-géographie.

* * *

Mardi, épreuve d'histoire-géographie.

Ça allait. Vraiment. Bien que Malik voulait un sujet en majeur géographie, ou au moins une carte à remplir en mineure (il adorait tout ce qui était cartes et même voulait être cartographe), il ne s'en était pas moins sorti sur la composition sur le proche et moyen orient.

Encore une fois, Altaïr était sorti avant lui, toujours un sourire narquois collé sur son visage. Malik l'ignora royalement et se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui, non pas pour réviser mais son père avait prévu de faire son plat préféré.

* * *

Mercredi, épreuve d'anglais.

Rien à dire à part que c'était très facile. Malik était déjà trilingue grâce à son père. Il parlait couramment Français, Arabe et Anglais (d'ailleurs il espérait avoir beaucoup de points en plus avec sa LV3 Arabe).

Encore une fois, Altaïr était sorti avant lui. Malik se demandait vraiment si Altaïr finissait vraiment très vite en donnant une copie quasi vide, ou si vraiment c'était un génie.

Il choisit de penser que son meilleur ami avait rendu une copie presque vide vu le nombre de fois qu'il l'avait vu réviser, c'est à dire 0.

Cette fois il prit quand même le temps de saluer son meilleur ami et firent même le chemin ensemble, parlant de leurs prochains terrains de Parkour et oubliant presque le bac.

Il aimait vraiment passer du temps avec Altaïr.

* * *

Jeudi, épreuve de littérature.

Horrible. Malik ne voulait même pas y penser. Il rentra chez lui directement sans prendre le temps de regarder si Altaïr était présent ou non.

Il avait juste envie de brûler ses bouquins de Littérature pour vous dire à quel point il était frustré.

Il s'endormit à poings fermés sans prendre le temps de regarder les messages presque inquiets d'Altaïr.

* * *

Vendredi, épreuve de maths le matin et espagnol l'après-midi.

Malik avait eu beaucoup de mal sur cette épreuve de maths mais il l'avait quand même réussit à son goût. En sortant de la salle, il croisa Altaïr qui sortait de la sienne. Ce dernier lui lança les pouces en l'air. Malik haussa les sourcils en regardant son meilleur ami. Il était lui-même en spé maths donc il avait dû un peu travailler ses méninges pour cette épreuve non ? Pourtant, Altaïr avait l'air très relaxé en sortant de la salle.

Ils allèrent ensemble manger à l'extérieur en attendant l'heure de passer l'épreuve d'LV2.

L'Espagnol arriva et Malik eut envie de pousser un cri de joie. Non seulement l'épreuve était encore plus facile que celle d'anglais, mais en plus c'était enfin la fin du bac ! Il était tellement heureux qu'il pourrait couvrir Kadar de cadeaux s'il lui demandait.

Évidemment en sortant, il croisa Altaïr qui, toujours avec son regard narquois, était sortit avant lui. Comme les autres jours, il le raccompagna chez lui.

Qu'est ce qu'il avait hâte de voir les résultats.

* * *

C'était faux.

Malik appréhendait les résultats.

Pas pour savoir s'il allait avoir le bac, non, il savait qu'il allait l'avoir avec mention ou non.

Ce qui l'angoissait un peu, c'était le pari qu'il avait fait avec Altaïr. Malik était honnête et s'il perdait, il devait donner son premier baiser à son meilleur ami. D'un côté il serait heureux, Altaïr aurait eu son bac, et en plus, son premier baiser irait à une personne de confiance et qu'il aimait. D'un autre, il voulait presque qu'Altaïr n'ait pas son bac pour ne pas avoir à détruire leur amitié. C'était tellement conflictuel en lui.

Malik prit une grande inspiration. Son père et Kadar l'observaient de loin, Altaïr n'était visible nulle part. Il se dirigea sur le tableau des admis et chercha son nom.

_AL-SAYF Malik : Admis mention Très Bien._

Malik failli sauter de joie. Non seulement il avait eu une mention mais en plus il avait eu la mention très bien ! Le jeune homme alla rapidement chercher tout les papiers ainsi que le diplôme avant d'aller voir sa famille. Faheem était très heureux de voir son fils rapporter le diplôme avec un grand sourire, et Kadar était totalement exalté par la réussite de son grand-frère. Il ne put pas s'empêcher de sauter sur Malik en le félicitant.

Faheem avait sorti son appareil photo pour prendre un cliché des deux frères s'enlaçant avec bonheur.

Pour féliciter son fils, Faheem décida de préparer un grand dîner avec tous les plats préférés de Malik. Pour se faire, il sortit son fils aîné de la demeure familiale et lui demanda de ne revenir qu'à une certaine heure. Malik se contenta d'hocher la tête et se mit à déambuler dans les rues.

Soudain, il se remémora le pari s'il avait fait avec Altaïr. Il n'avait eu aucune nouvelles de ce dernier depuis le matin avant l'annonce des résultats. Avait-il eu son bac ou non ? Devait-il... Lui donner son premier baiser ? Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.

Malik sortit son téléphone de sa poche.

**Novice**

_Hey. Alors le bac ? J'ai gagné le pari ?_

_Viens chez moi directement, on en reparlera la bas._

_D'accord, j'arrive._

Malik remit son téléphone dans sa poche. C'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle ?

Secouant légèrement la tête. Il se mit en chemin vers la maison d'Altaïr, plein d'appréhensions.

Il frappa chez Altaïr qui lui ouvrit presque immédiatement. Le jeune homme portait son habituel sweatshirt blanc qui le caractérisait tant. Il laissa entrer Malik et lui dit de l'attendre sur le salon. Malik s'installa et attendit nerveusement pendant qu'Altaïr lui servait un verre de jus. Altaïr s'assit à côté de lui.

"Alors t'as eu quoi ? Demanda Altaïr.

\- Mention très bien.

\- Tu vois ! s'exclama le jeune homme en ricanant. Je t'avais dit qu'il fallait pas t'en faire !

\- Et toi ?"

Altaïr lui montra simplement un papier.

Il avait eu son bac. Avec mention.

Mention très bien.

Avec félicitations du jury...?

Malik regarda son meilleur ami bouche-bée.

"Mais... Comment...? Je ne t'ai jamais vu bosser de l'année... Comment ?

\- Monsieur Malik, je suis ce qu'on appelle un génie, fit Altaïr avec un sourire narquois. Non plus sérieusement, je suis réellement ce qu'ils appellent un génie. Je révise pas parce que je connais déjà les cours. J'ai pas d'utilité à revoir ce que je sais déjà quasiment par cœur.

\- Alors tu savais déjà que tu allais gagner ? Demanda Malik en fronçant les sourcils. J'y crois pas...

\- Ouais je savais déjà que j'allais gagner. Mais c'est un peu une vengeance.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'était blessant de voir que tu croyais pas au fait que j'aie pas le bac. Mais bon c'est passé."

Voyant le regard légèrement blessé d'Altaïr, Malik ravala sa fierté.

"Désolé mec.

\- C'est rien. Maintenant j'ai droit à ma récompense ?

\- Hein ? Fit intelligemment Malik.

\- Le pari. J'ai gagné je te rappelle.

\- Ah."

Malik dut utiliser tout son mental pour ne pas rougir. Un pari était un pari alors il devait respecter les termes du pari...

"Juste... Ferme les yeux. Fais-moi confiance."

Altaïr s'exécuta. Malik prit une grande inspiration. Il se pencha doucement en fermant les yeux petit à petit. Il sentait la respiration de son meilleur ami sur son visage et son cœur battait à la chamade. Allait-il le rejeter et être dégoûté par lui ? Et puis merde, il avait un engagement à respecter.

Malik déposa ses lèvres sur celles d'Altaïr. Le contact était aussi doux et bref qu'une goutte d'eau glissant sur une feuille. Malik n'avait même pas eu le temps de profiter du contact qu'il s'était déjà éloigné.

Voyant le silence qu'il y avait dans le salon, Malik se releva brusquement. Il fut surpris quand une main sur son poignet l'arrêta et le tira de force. Il atterrit sur le canapé et allait commencer à se plaindre quand une paire de lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Malik ne se posa plus de questions et ferma les yeux, savourant les délicieuses lèvres d'Altaïr. C'était doux. Presque maladroit et timide, mais c'était quand même merveilleux pour eux deux.

Une main passa dans les cheveux de Malik et ce dernier émit un léger gémissement, son cuir chevelu étant légèrement sensible à ce genre de touchés. Altaïr ajouta un peu plus de passion dans le baiser, ce qui coupa presque le souffle de Malik. Il sentit une langue caresser légèrement ses lèvres. Le jeune homme comprit immédiatement et ouvra légèrement la bouche pour laisser passer la langue d'Altaïr. Leurs langues dansaient un ballet passionné et leurs laines étaient comme accrochés aux vêtements de leur partenaire. Malik se retrouva bien vite sur les cuisses d'Altaïr.

Manquant de souffle, ils se séparèrent mais restèrent front contre front, une paire d'yeux bleu-gris fixant une paire dorée. Leurs joues étaient légèrement rougies et leur souffle était saccadé. Altaïr avait un réel sourire sur son visage, et non pas ce sourire narquois qu'il avait la plus part du temps. Il avait l'air heureux et relaxé.

"Alors la chose que tu n'avais jamais donné à personne c'était ton premier baiser hm ? Je pensais qu'un mec aussi beau que toi aurait déjà embrassé quelqu'un.

\- Non je voulais-"

Altaïr le coupa en l'embrassant rapidement.

"Depuis quand ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Depuis quand tu as des sentiments pour moi ?"

Malgré son embarras. Malik lui répondit honnêtement.

"Depuis le collège environ..."

Altaïr ricana avant de l'embrasser encore une fois. Malik rougit légèrement. Il avait pris autant goût à l'embrasser déjà ? Cela faisait à peine moins de 5 minutes qu'ils avaient partagés ce baiser... À couper le souffle qu'il l'embrassait déjà ! Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire d'ailleurs.

"Je n'ai les yeux que pour toi depuis la fin du collège Malik."

Le cœur de Malik rata un battement. Altaïr l'aimait ?

Comme si Altaïr lisait dans ses pensées, il s'approcha et l'embrasse tendrement, tout en le serrant dans se bras. Malik se détendit et lui rendit son baiser, passant ses bras autour de son cou.

"Depuis le temps que j'avais envie de faire ça putain. C'est mieux que dans mes rêves." Murmura Altaïr contre les lèvres de Malik.

Malik sourit légèrement et ce fut à son tour d'embrasser Altaïr. Ils se séparèrent avec un sourire.

"Sinon tu pourrais me dire ce que tu n'avais jamais donné à personne ?" Demanda Malik.

Altaïr lui fit un sourire mystérieux avant de s'approcher lentement de son oreille. Malik tenta de réprimer un frisson.

"Ce que je n'ai jamais offert à personne... C'est ma virginité.

\- Mais je pensais..."

Altaïr recula et plongea son regard dans celui de Malik en souriant narquoisement.

"Je n'ai jamais précisé _où_."

Malik se mit à rougir fortement et cacha juste son embarras en enfouissant son visage contre le creux du cou d'Altaïr. Ce dernier rit légèrement avant d'entourer ses bras autour du torse de son petit ami et de le serrer doucement. Il n'y avait qu'eux deux, et ils se sentaient bien.

* * *

Umar entra chez lui en compagnie de Faheem et trouva leurs deux fils respectifs dans une étreinte qu'on qualifierait d'amoureuse. Umar se retourna vers son ami qui ricanait légèrement et sortit de la maison. Umar le suivit en fermant discrètement la porte pour ne pas déranger le nouveau couple.

Umar soupira en voyant le sourire narquois et la main tendue de Faheem.

Il sortit un billet de 10€ et le fourra dans la main de son ami.

"Je t'avais dit qu'ils allaient se mettre ensemble juste après leur bac, fit Faheem en ricanant.

\- J'aurais dû y penser à deux fois en faisant ce pari i ans.

\- Pas de ma faute. La tienne."

Umar grogna mais ne dit rien. Il était heureux que son fils soit enfin avec la personne qu'il convoitait depuis quelques années.

Et puis tel père tel fils en termes de pari.


End file.
